


Emotion

by Melie



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru se retrouve comme vidé de ses émotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyurane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyurane/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Subaru ne pleurait plus. Subaru ne riait plus. Subaru ne tremblait plus. Subaru ne souriait même plus. Subaru n'éprouvait plus la moindre émotion.  
Ne semblait plus éprouver.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'un visage, qu'un nom. Et il ne s'agissait même pas des siens. Ni de ceux de sa sœur décédée.  
Quelques syllabes, pour le faire réagir.  
Des fois, il croyait voir ce visage. Entendre ce nom.  
Son cœur battait. Ses yeux cherchaient. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, prête à hurler.  
Mais ce n'était même pas de la haine. Ni une envie de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était.

**FIN**


End file.
